


Daisy Chains

by hidley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Winter, daises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidley/pseuds/hidley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Daisy chain.' Merlin said simply, his grin so bright that it made Arthur wince at the contrast with the gloom all around them. 'They keep you safe.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains

The forest wasn't exactly as beautiful as it normally was, but Arthur was willing to look past that if it just gave him one-just one- stag to take back for the feast the following day.  
The lack of game the last few days had been embarrassing, and his pride couldn't stand another blow of coming through the gates empty handed.  
The rain had held off for a while, before crashing down on him and Merlin as they ventured into the deeper part of the woods. Of course, there was no shelter save from the trees, and the winter had left them bare, their leaves making up most of the ground, trodden in by men and beasts alike. They gave no cover for the two men as they trudged through mud and water, trying one last time to find something worth shooting before heading back to the castle.

They were silent, neither expressing any desire to talk or even complain, despite the cold rain that fell down endlessly from above their heads. Their clothes were soaked through, and although the king wore shoes made for hunting, Merlin's boots were logged, and he grimaced as he predicted the sores he was going to find on his feet in the morning.

After another long while, it became evident that there was going to be no success in finding anything, even if they stayed out all night. Without conferring with the other, they both changed their course and headed back in the direction of the castle, who's towers were visible, even from where they stood.

The ground was mostly brown, the grass having been washed way, and covered in dirt and rainwater. Merlin kept his head down, watching his feet as they walked, water dripping from his nose. He sniffed, and reached up to wipe his face with his neckerchief, but found it so damp that it was no help at all. In front of him, Arthur's pace was steady, pushing forward with every step. The boy made no attempt to keep up with him. They had no hoard to bring back, and the only things they had in their persons were a sack half full of food and Arthur's crossbow. Both of which were strapped to the King's shoulder, thumping rhythmically in time with the King's strides.

Eventually, Merlin's eyes began to drift, as they always did, to the trees above his head, and the birds that sat on the high branches, not making a sound, just sitting there, watching them pass through.  
It made him smile, just the idea that tiny parts of Camelot spent a good majority of their time helping him protect it's king, that they know how much it means to keep him safe, when no one else seemed to understand. He shaped his lips and blew out a practised call to the skylarks just in front of them, and they replied immediately with happy sounding chirps, as if pleased the warlock noticed them. Merlin smiled and whistled out again, addressing it to any other lark they passed, and they all answered him just as enthusiastically. 

Arthur didn't comment on his servants strange conversation with the wildlife, just keeping his pace, turning his coat up against the wind. 

Most of the forests' flowers had died or been cast aside by the weather, but as they approached the outskirts of the wood, Merlin spotted a patch of white, pressed up against a tree. Feeling an odd sense of pride that at least some plants had prevailed the season, he walked over to it and crouched, his lips turning up in a smile.  
Daisies. 

'Daisies', he said out loud.  
There was a pause, a hardly suppressed sigh, and then footsteps approaching Merlin from behind before he got the answer of, 'Yes?'

Merlin turned his head up to the King, blinking as rain fell and stung his eyes. Through his blurry vision he could see Arthur's unamused face.  
'Don't you think it's strange?'

'No,' Arthur wiped his cheek with the back of his glove, looking tired and frustrated from the day and Merlin's seemingly endless pull on his patience. 'I really don't. Can we go?'

He didn't get a reply. Instead, he watched as his servant plucked several daisies from the patch, and twirled them in his fingers, acting as if he wasn't being completely insolent.

'Merlin.'  
'We could never find daisies in winter in Ealdor.'  
Arthur sighed again, more forcefully this time, his hands threatening to ring the boy's neck. 'Merlin I really couldn't care less about your flower sentiment- oh for gods sake can we _go_?'

Merlin had began threading the stems of each flower with another, tightening them together with a tiny knot before doing the same with the next one. And the next.  
Whilst Arthur watched on in furious disbelief. 'Merlin, I swear if you don't get up, I'm going to leave you here and tell the guards at the gate to keep you out of the castle until morning, now will you please just-' 

Arthur's words dissolved on his tongue as the boy turned around and fastened his little chain of daises around the King's gauntlet, positioning them so they fitted in between it and his armour, shielded from the rain.  
'Daisy chain.' Merlin said simply, his grin so bright that it made Arthur wince at the contrast with the gloom all around them. 'They keep you safe.' 

'Do they bloody really,' Arthur said, though his tone was not so harsh.  
Merlin smiled even wider, his teeth white against the dirt on his face. 'C'mon, Sire', he said, stepping past Arthur and walking a few steps before looking back. 'I don't really like the rain all that much.'

'I'm sure', Arthur muttered, following behind. 

As they got to the road that led up to the castle, Arthur glanced down at the little chain around his wrist, and felt a sort of warmth at the strange familiarity of the gesture. He rose his head, eyes seeking out the boy in front and mouth turning upwards as he wondered how on earth he had got stuck with such a ridiculous servant.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the prompt of 'Daisy Chains' in todays Farewell Fic Fest entry.  
> It started on Monday so I've missed the first 2 days but oh well I'll just do the others.


End file.
